Alpha & Omega: A Howliday of Love
by UNCLE SAM THE MAN
Summary: What if during Howliday Adventure, there was an Alpha who joined King after leaving his pack, but, after witnessing King's cruelty, joined Princess in caring for Runt, with both developing feelings for each other along the way. Rated T for suggestive themes, violence, mentions of death, and a little angst.
1. Prologue: Meet Samuel

**WELL EVERYONE! HERE IT IS! MY NEW STORY ALPHA & OMEGA: A HOWLIDAY OF LOVE. In this story you will meet Samuel (wonder who he's based off of ;P), who you will learn about in this little bio I created about him. So, enough dilly-dallying. I will, stop so you can read on.**

* * *

O.C. Bio: Samuel

Appearance:

Eyes: Hazel

Fur Color: Cream colored, dusty blonde mane and "socks" on forepaws, ginger streaks and marks in mane and tail & around eyes

Build: Slim, but muscular build (slim like Humphrey, but around the same size as Garth)

Personality: Playful, yet conceals it to avoid suspicion from the Rogues. He is also caring and fatherly, despite not having children himself. He also has a hint of an Irish brogue.

Background: Once a member of the Northern Pack, Samuel left after his omega-like personality clashed with his alpha rank, making him a social outcast. After wandering for days, tired and weak, he came across the Rogue Pack. Believing he had found a pack who would accept him, his hopes were dashed when it was revealed they were anti-omega. Upon witnessing the cruelty of the Rogues towards omegas and those who protect them, Samuel, out of fear, repressed his personality, hardening him into what King saw as the perfect Alpha. While in the company of the Rogues, Samuel witnessed them take over multiple packs, recruiting those who would join them, and getting rid of those who wouldn't. Throughout all of this, Samuel found himself growing attracted to one wolf in particular; Princess, the daughter of King. Overtime, the two grew closer. Their relationship would take on a deeper meaning when, one winter, the youngest grand pup of Winston and Eve was captured, and was to be used as bait to lure the United Packs of Jasper to Banff, so the Rogues could wipe them out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little taste. Don't worry, I will have the first chapter up within the next 24 hours. Until then, if you haven't, you can read my other story "Strength." Thank You, and Happy Reading.**


	2. Runt Arrives

**Here it is guys; The OFFICAL opening chapter of my first multi-chapter story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The aura of anxiety was heavy in the air. Each wolf stood at attention, but couldn't help but exchange nervous glances as their leader, King, paced back and forth. It had been hours since he sent three of his top Alphas to the Western forest to kidnap Winston's grandchildren. With each passing minute, he grew more frustrated.

"SAMUEL!" bellowed King to a nearby wolf, who was in the middle of a private conversation with King's daughter, Princess. Samuel, quickly turning his attention to his leader, quickly excused himself from Princess's side. Cautiously, but also confidently, Samuel began approaching the Rogue leader. Upon reaching King, Samuel sat of his haunches, head held high, as he addressed his leader.

"Aye, Sir," he stated curtly, and with as much respect as he could muster. King, although fond of the wolf before him, began to glare daggers at him, as he towered an extra two inches over his subordinate. King had instructed Samuel to send out the Alpha squad to secure their "Bait." An order Samuel carried out immediately, although hesitantly; He didn't like the idea of using pups as leverage against anyone.

"I ordered you to send those mutts to the western forest earlier this afternoon," King seethed, causing the wolf sitting in front of him to slightly wince. "It is now past sundown, and there is no sign of them." He finished in an icy growl. Samuel, quickly regaining his composure, swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he refocused his hazel eyes of King. Clearing his throat, Samuel began to speak in a smooth and authoritative baritone, accompanied by a light, but definitely noticeable, Irish brogue, a tone that King had noticed sent shivers down his daughter's spine, which always made him suspicious as to how close his daughter was to the wolf who only joined the pack the previous spring.

"I did as you instructed, sir," the cream colored wolf began, with a hint of bravado and defiance in his voice as he said _sir_, "They left as soon as I informed them, but we must also consider the differing factors in such an operation. We must be patient." Even though King understood the factors Samuel was referring to, be it bears, terrain, and, obviously, the wolves of the western pack, it still didn't ease his temper. Upon catching movement behind King, Samuel allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he returned his gaze back to the flustered Rogue. "And it looks like our patience has been rewarded," added Samuel as he inclined his head in the direction King's back was facing. Quickly turning around, King was met with the sight of three of his alphas running towards them, a small grey pup with ice blue eyes in one of their jaws. Upon reaching their leader, the pup was unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

"Nice," the pup sarcastically said to the wolf that had been carrying him. Samuel shot the wolf a reprimanding look, causing said wolf to bow his head in submission. Even though his time with the Rogues had been brief, Samuel quickly rose through the ranks thanks to his exceptional skills, leading him to be named Kings Second-in-command; with this, the wolves of Banff both feared and respected him.

"This small wolf is Winton's grandpup?" King inquired, his haunting laugh making Samuel uneasy. "The Great Alpha of the Western Pack is producing runts," he finished with a growl. Looking down at the pup, Samuel noticed that pup displayed a look of insult.

"You got a problem with that?" the pup jeered back defiantly. Samuel couldn't help but let out a quite laugh at the pups defiant personality. As the verbal exchange was occurring, Samuel hadn't noticed that Princess had approached the scene until he felt the soft fur on the side of her body brush against the more rough fur on his. Looking to his left, Samuel couldn't help but flash a small grin at the flirtatious look in Princess's eyes as she went to stand by her father's side, who decided to present the pup as an example of what impurity looks like.

"See what happens when you let your alpha daughter marry an omega?" King inquired to his alphas. The pup, who Samuel noticed had already been fed up with being dragged to Banff, took a defiant step toward King as he spoke, leading to an uneasy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"And you are?" the pup jeered, earning a shocked gasp from King, as well as an anxious wince from Samuel; he did not want to see the pup hurt, but said pups sarcasm was making it a certainty by the second.

"King," the self-proclaimed monarch growled back.

"Ugh, original," the pup replied to King's self-absorbed statement as he rolled his eyes. His eyes then rested on Princess. "And let me guess," the pup continued, "your Princess?" Samuel's eyes actually narrowed at this blunt insinuation; it was one thing when it was King who was being disrespected, but it was another matter entirely when it came to Princess. Before he could say or do anything, Princess merely nodded her head and responded with a curt yes. "Well King," the pup added, "Don't blame me if you were rejected by my grandpa," the pup finished behind his paw, earning a harsh growl from King who had poised himself to strike. Just as Samuel was about to intervene, Princess spoke up.

"Father," interrupted Princess, stepping between him and the small pup, "let me handle him." Picking up the pup by the scruff of his neck, Princess looked once more at her father, before turning to the wolf beside him. "Sam," she said through her clenched teeth, using the shortened version of the wolf's name that was normally reserved for good friends. Straightening at the call, Samuel looked towards Princess.

"Yes, ma'am?" he inquired, earning a small smile and eye roll from the russet colored female.

"I may need your assistance," she finished, before turning to walk toward dens. Looking to King for approval, He was dismissed with a curt nod as King returned his attention to the three alpha's before him, angrily inquiring as to the location of the other two pups. Samuel thought he heard something about a bear attack and, although he probably misheard, their bait being in a tree. Shaking his head clear of the ridiculous thought of a wolf in a tree, he continued to follow Princess and their captive, unaware of the coming events that would change his life.

* * *

**There you have it! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and AGAIN, the next chapter will be posted within the next 24 hours. Until then, HAPPY READING!**


	3. Call Me Sam

**Here ya go everyone! Chapter Deux of "A Howliday of Love."**

* * *

Storm clouds loomed overhead. The wind was howling as the temperature grew colder. Runt shivered on a slab of rock in the center of the feeding grounds. Upon hearing footsteps, Runt raised his head from his paws as he noticed Princess approaching him. Behind her was the wolf he recognized from earlier, but for the life of him could not recall his name. Upon closer inspection of the wolf, Runt noticed he was very well built; more than his father Humphrey, but less than his Uncle Garth. The cream colored wolf had a well-kept, dark blonde mane that was parted over to his right, bangs hanging just above his right eyebrow. Ginger fur streaked through his mane and around his eyes, which, as Runt noticed, were a deep hazel blue. The fur on the wolf's tail and forepaws also matched the dull ginger around his eyes. But, Runt's stomach growled at the site of a nice, thick cut of meat in the male's long, sharp teeth.

"My, what large teeth you have," the young pup commented upon closer inspection of the Alpha's canine's. Upon reaching the young pup, Princess observed that he was shivering, more than likely from the sudden change in temperature.

"You look cold," she bluntly stated. Runt merely rolled his eyes, attempting to brush off the obviously astute observation from his captor.

"Nah, I'm just," he began, but was cut off as another brisk breeze overcame him, making him shiver to the very bone. "All right, I'm freezing," he finally lamented. The male slowly approached, making Runt slightly flinch. Stopping in his tracks, the male offered a gentle smile, well what he could offer with his mouth full of what looked to be caribou meat. Taking a much slower pace, the wolf gently placed the piece of food by Runt before slowly withdrawing.

"And hungry," he added, "if the growl I heard from your stomach is any indication," he finished, earning a small chuckle from Princess, but also earning an embarrassed glare from Runt as he cautiously eyed the food before him.

"I'm a picky eater," responded Runt sheepishly, "Just warning you." He was suddenly cut off by another loud growl from his stomach, which caused him to grimace from the sudden bout of hunger pain. The male wolf looked on in concern at the sight of the obviously starving pup.

"Look," he started gently, which drew Runt's attention to the eyes of a wolf that held something he did not see in the other Rogues; compassion. "You are obviously starving, and we don't have much else. So it would be easier on yourself if you eat rather than have to suffer. OK?" Looking at the meat in front of his paws, then back at the wolf. Letting out a sign, Runt finally gave.

"Alight," he said, "I guess I can be flexible." And with that, Runt began to eat the small cut of meat in front of him.

Upon seeing the small pup begin to eat, Samuel let out a breath of relief he did realize he had been holding. He knew how many wolves were in the pack, and how scarce food was; he could not bear to witness the sight of a pup starving, again. Princess, after witnessing the small amount of anxiety that was present on her friends face, brought her head under his chin, gentle nuzzling him. Samuel, finally being able to achieve some semblance of relaxation, gratefully returned the kind gesture. The tender moment was interrupted as Runt let out a noise of contentment.

"Mmmm," he exclaimed, "Yum-me!" He was abruptly caught off as he quietly burped, offering a sheepish smile to the two adult wolves in front of him, Samuel being the only one to return a gentle smile, while also chuckling at the small pups faux pa. However, His smile soon turned into a frown as the little pup tossed the remainder of his food toward him and Princess. Both looked at each other, equally confused, before turning back to Runt, who was smiling brightly at them with his tail wagging erratically behind him.

"Why aren't you eating the rest?" Princess inquired, showing some annoyance, but also concern. Samuel decided to add his two-cents to the conversation as well.

"Yes," he added, "don't you know how scarce meat is around here?" Both were incredibly surprised as the pup simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I was saving the rest for you two," he quipped, "You know like sharing? I guess it's an Omega thing." Samuel was a bit taken aback; he had spent so much time, however short it was, with the Rogues, he actually forgot what it was like to act like an Omega. Princess, however took on a look of annoyance as she passed between Runt and Samuel, stopping as she came to rest a few feet away.

"When we have a kill," she began, "those who eat are those who fight for it." Samuel cast a sorrowful gaze down at the ground, for he knew how right Princess was; he hated fighting, but knew that if he didn't, he would surly die. Runt jumped off the rock he was currently standing on and quickly ran to Princess's side.

"And I'm sure the pups do real well in that scenario, huh?" he innocently inquired; big mistake. Turning to Runt, Princess let out menacing growl that made both Runt and Samuel flinch. As Runt began to cower, Princess began to back him into a small alcove under a rocky ledge.

"The Alpha pups DO," she growled out, glaring daggers into the small pup, her body poised in a way that made Samuel afraid she was going to lash out at the defenseless pup. Realizing he needed to defuse the tension quickly, Samuel said something that would surely gain his friend's attention;

"Terra." Upon hearing the gentle, yet firm, use of her real name, Princess turned to see the concerned eyes of her friend. Relaxing quickly at the sight, she returned her attention to the scared pup, instantly regretting what she did to put him in this state. Taking on a more calm expression and gentle tone, Princess gestured to the small alcove the Runt was currently in.

"Sleep there," she instructed, "It'll be warmer." Princess then turned away from Runt, and began to walk past Samuel. As she stood by his side, she turned her gaze so that it met his. "Protect him," she instructed, earning a small nod and a smile before she continued walking away. Samuel slowly walked toward Runt, who at this point was cowering under the hateful glares of Samuel's pack mates. Upon sitting himself in front of Runt, Samuel began to shoot challenging glares at each wolf, daring them to try something; every wolf backed down immediately. Huffing in contentment, Samuel heard Runt take a breath to speak.

"So what's your name?" he asked sleepily. Stopping for a moment to contemplate whether or not he should reveal any personal information to this pup, Samuel relented, thinking that Runt would feel more at ease if he had someone remotely close to a friend.

"Samuel," he responded, "But you can call me Sam," he finished, earning a content sigh and smile from the young pup, a sight that just made his heart melt.

"Ya now Sam," Runt began, drawing said wolfs attention to the young pup, "You're just like my dad," he finished before succumbing to the pull of sleep. Shocked at this statement, Samuel simply shook it off before he resumed his watch. But, try as he might, he was unable to shake what Runt had just said from his mind.

* * *

**There ya go guys! Another chapter fresh off the Ole Noggin. Just a heads up, the next chapter should be up by Monday the 6th at the latest. so be sure to keep an eye out! Until then, HAPPY READING!**


	4. A Rogue Love

**I did say Monday the 6th AT THE LATEST! Sorry guys, I just didn't want to keep anybody waiting. But before I continue, I just want to give a shout out to "The Return of the Enclave," who was the first to comment on both of my stories with words of encouragement. Thank you so much my friend; I really appreciate it. So, with that said, Please enjoy this next installment of "A Howliday of Love."**

* * *

The storm clouds had worsened, bolts of lightning streaking across the sky. The winds had also picked up, bringing with it the ever dropping temperatures of the coming snow. While the Rogues seemed unaffected by the sudden change of weather, Samuel took notice that the pup under his watch was shivering violently. Racked with concern, Samuel called King, Princess, and another Rogue over, turning their attention to Runt. Princess joined Samuel in his concern. But King and the Rogue merely looked upon the pup in disgust. King Scoffed.

"You see, he is weak," he sneered, "if he were pure Alpha, he wouldn't be cold." Having heard enough of her father's ranting, and unwilling to let the pup freeze, Princess approached the young wolf, laying down beside, keeping him between her body and the rock wall. "What are you doing?" King asked in confusion.

"Making sure our bait stays alive," Princess answered. Samuel allowed a small grin to cross his face; he knew the "bait" bit was just to please her father when, as he observed, Princess had started to genuinely care for the cub. But that moment of tenderness ended with a very closed-minded remark from the Rogue beside him.

"This is against pack law," the Alpha chimed in, "This is what we fight against." Samuel merely rolled his eyes in annoyance at the wolf; was he really so cruel he would let a pup freeze to death. King stepped toward the wolf, sneering in his face.

"If you had brought more bait," he growled, "she wouldn't have to do this." Pausing for a moment, King turned his attention to Princess, and the pup she was protecting. Knowing Samuel would remain as well, King ignored the former as he addressed his other subordinate, "we leave at daybreak." The wolf nodded and, before turning to join the retreating form of his leader, gave one last sneer at Princess and Samuel, with the latter returning a glare, along with a vicious growl, that sent the Alpha running after the Rogue Leader, tail tucked between his legs as a whimper escaped his throat. Satisfied, Samuel returned his attention to the sight before him; Princess, with her side pressed up against the small Omega pup. Smiling gently, Samuel decided to join them, laying down in a way that both adults were on either side of the pup, which was sure to offer him plenty of warmth, which he guessed correctly, as Runt's shivering had subsided. Both Alphas' attention were then drawn to the sleeping pup as he let out a quite yawn, while he unconsciously snuggled into Princess's side. Princess, at first taken a back, smiled lovingly down at the pup beside her. Leaning down, she tenderly licked the pup's head, resulting in a sign of contentment from said pup. Her attention was then drawn to Samuel, who returned the smile she bestowed upon him. Soon both smiles fell, having become trapped in each other's gaze. Overcome by the intimate moment, both wolves leaned forward, eyes closing, as their lips met in their first kiss. In the past, the two wolves only ever flirted with each other, never really acting on their feelings. However, the kiss, although short, was filled with all the real love and passion that had been building in them since the day they met. Breaking the kiss, both then looked at Runt, feeling a sudden sense of foreboding coming over them. Returning her attention to the wolf beside her, Princess's eyes now displayed something Samuel had never seen in them before; fear.

"We have to get him away from here," Princess urged desperately.

"I agree," Samuel responded in a soft tone laced in panic, "but how?" Princess could only shake her head as she tried to wrap her thoughts around how they could possibly pull this off.

"I don't know," she finally answered, resulting in a defeated gaze from Samuel. "But I do know this," she added, quickly drawing Samuel's attention, "We will get through it together." Offering a small smile to her new boyfriend, Princess was calmed by the loving smile he returned. After taking a moment to share one more kiss, both Alpha's huddled closer together, providing warmth to the pup between them. Princess laid her head on her paws, and nuzzled into the welcome feeling of Samuel resting his head on top of hers. Both then drifted off into a restless sleep, unsure of how they were going to protect their ward.

* * *

**There ya go! I apologize if the progression of Princess and Samuel's relationship seems rushed, but I'm trying to write this as if it was part of the sequel itself. Any-who, there's another chapter for ya! I really hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, HAPPY READING!**


	5. A Desperate Situation

**WARNING! The ending of this chapter contains some angst that was forewarned in the summary. Other than that, please enjoy!**

* * *

The sun began to rise over the mountains, the winter storm from the previous night a distant memory. However, the storm did not dissipate before it could leave behind a fresh surprise to the Rogue Pack; A thin sifting of snow. The snow itself was not deep, but it did make running difficult. The Rogues were racing up hill, on their way to the area that they would present their bait, so as to lure their prey in. Said bait was in the jaws of Princess, who at this point was huffing and wheezing at the exertion of running with a pup in her teeth. Samuel, who had lagged behind the other Alpha's so as too be nearer Princess and Runt, turned with a concerned look on his face. Falling back to join Princess and their ward, Samuel fell back till his side was brushing against Princess's. Princess blushed, which did not go unnoticed by Samuel; the previous night, the two adult wolves had given into their feelings for each other, having shared their first kiss. Once back with Princess, Samuel leaned in his head, so that his jaws were near Runt.

"Hear," he whispered gently, "let me carry him for a while, you need a break." However, Princess, being as proud as she was stubborn, pulled her head away, and Runt along with it.

"I am perfectly capable, My Dear Samuel," she responded in teasing laughter. Samuel just smiled and, before Princess could react, she felt Samuel quickly pull Runt away from her, without hurting the pup, mind you, earning a fit of laughter from the small wolf. Flustered, Princess shot Samuel an slightly amused glare.

"That's cute," joked Samuel, laughing with Runt at the flustered look on his new girlfriend's face, "You think I'm giving you a choice." With that Samuel turned around and began to run in order to catch up with King and the Rogue's, Princess following close behind, shaking her head as she smiled in some amusement. After a few minutes of running, the three wolves finally began to catch up with the Rogue Pack. As they drew closer, Runt let out a small sigh, drawing in the attention of Samuel and Princess.

"What a way to spend the holidays" he muttered, "Away from my family." Offering a small smile to the two adults, said wolves glanced sadly at each other. Samuel, out of the two, understood most of all; this was the first holiday he would spend away from home also. Which reminded Samuel that Runt was still young, and needed to live in order to make happy memories. This brought up in his mind the conversation he and Princess had the night before; how would they help Runt escape. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts as the Pack had arrived at their destination; a small rock outcropping at the northern edge of Banff National Park. After being ordered by King to place Runt at the very edge of the cliff, wishing for their bait to be prominently featured to their prey, Samuel retreated to Princess's side. Knowing what he was thinking, Princess decided to initiate the conversation.

"Well?" she inquired. Samuel, who had received very little sleep trying to devise a plan, had actually managed to cook one up. Turning to Princess, his eyes showed some confidence as he relayed what he had thought up.

"We both know that the Western Pack isn't going to risk sending all their Alpha's, right?" he whispered, earning a nod from Princess. "They will more than likely send a smaller contingent, one of which Runt's parents will most likely be a part of?" Princess, although catching on to what was being proposed, was still confused.

"But what does that have to do with getting Runt away?"

"His father is a very good friend of mine." This actually shocked Princess, although she didn't show it. Catching on to her shock, Samuel continued to explain. "When I was a pup, I would always sneak into the Western Pack to play with Humphrey and his friends. Whenever it became apparent I would be caught, as it would mean significant trouble between the West and North, Humphrey would serve as a distraction while his friends got me back to my pack." Princess's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"Humphrey will serve as a distraction," she added, quickly becoming aware of the plan, as Samuel's smile widened.

"And as that happens," Samuel continued to add, "They will send someone to retrieve Runt, most likely his mother, Kate." Princess was so excited that she nearly jumped onto Samuel, but refrained as it would draw unwanted attention. The silent celebration was cut short as they noticed what appeared to be a duck and a goose circling overhead. They heard a nearby Rogue scoff at Runt.

"Even the birds smell death," he remarked, earning a snide comment from Runt.

"Yeah," Runt stated, "I think their smelling you." The wolf suddenly lunged toward Runt, only to be blocked by a snarling Princess.

"Back away," she barked in a threatening growl; the wolf was having none of it.

"Let me at that smart-alack omega," the wolf growled back. Obviously entertained by the display before him, Runt simply smiled as he watched the drama unfold.

"Nice," he said, "Did I cause this?" the question was deafened by the loud growls coming from the two Alphas. Princess seemed to gain leverage in intimidation as she slowly backed her opponent toward the edge of the cliff. Before the Rogue knew it, he was tumbling downhill, landing in a dusty heap, totally disoriented from the fall. After a snide comment from Runt to "walk it off," said pup said something that made Princess's heart stop.

"You're just like my mom." Tears began to form in Princess's eyes, unnoticed by the other Rogues except Samuel, who smiled softly at the comment, as Princess allowed a small smile to grace her own lips. After recomposing herself, Princess turned to meet the angry gaze of her father.

"Why did you do that?" he growled menacingly. Princess, who was going to attempt to put it down to "protecting their bait," was quickly cut off. "If they don't send a rescue brigade by sundown," King seethed, "the RUNT will be of no use to us," he ended ominously. "Do you understand me?" Samuel's eyes quickly widened in terror at this startling revelation. After a brief moment of hesitation, Princess, equally shocked, nodded. After her father left with the handful of Rogues on that ledge, Princess ran to Samuel, forcing her head into his furry chest as tears of fear began to stream down her cheeks, all while Samuel used one of his forepaws to bring her closer, planting a hard kiss on the top of her head, his own eyes wide with fear. Runt, still reeling from the realization that King planned to kill him, took no notice. Samuel, attempting to comprehend what was about to transpire, revealed a crucial catch in his plan to Princess.

"We just need to make sure no one kills him before then."

* * *

**WOW! TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE! I just couldn't hold my excitement! And a little heads up, the next chapter and conclusion, BOTH, will be up in the next 24 hours! I Really hope you guys have been enjoying this story! Until next time, Happy Reading!**


	6. Help Arrives

**"And now, the end is near, and so I face the final curtain."~Frank Sinatra. Here we go guys, part one of the conclusion of "A Howliday of Love."**

* * *

The early afternoon sunset cast a beautiful light over the valley. The warm feeling it gave added to the smell of the surrounding pine trees, which still had droplets of snow from the previous night. But, Samuel wasn't focused on the scenery, rather how he and Princess were going to help Runt escape from King. Speaking of Princess, Samuel noticed she was more focused on the sun than anything else. And he knew why. After being told by her father what would happen to Runt should the United Packs fail to send a rescue party, the pup's usefulness will have run its course. Princess now saw the ruthless tyrant her father had become. Runt, who was at Princess's side, looked equally as nervous. However, like the Omega he was, he tried to hide it behind humor. The adult wolves' attention were brought to the pup as the latter let out a soft chuckle.

"How time flies," he laughed, earning a gentle smile from Princess and a small chuckle from Samuel.

"It always does around here," he responded softly, and a bit absentmindedly. Samuel then noticed Runt take on a more sorrowful expression.

"Are you guys gonna eat me?" Runt inquired with a hint of anxiety. Samuel, appalled that the pup he and his girlfriend had been through so much with would think that of them, was about to respond until he heard Princess give off a soft chuckle.

"Eat you?" she inquired back, chuckling again as she turned her head to face the scared pup. "I'm sure you would taste very badly." Upon seeing the playful smile on Princess's face, Runt instantly relaxed, as did Samuel. The levity however did not last. As the sun began to set, and with no rescue party in sight, Samuel and Princess's hopes of saving Runt were beginning to be dashed. As the sun began to set later in the day, the two actually started to panic until they noticed King and two other Rogues run down to the valley. Looking to where they were going, Samuel's eyes grew, seeing the unmistakable grey fur of his pup-hood friend, standing on the back of a wolf he recognized as Garth, the son of Tony.

"They're here," he rasped out, still frozen in shocked relief. Princess herself released a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Realizing that they had to tread these water's lightly, Samuel issued a hushed order to Princess; "Act natural." Princess did just as she was told; she laid down, resuming her protective position around Runt, who was just as confused to his father on his Uncle Garth's back. Samuel, sensing Runt's confusion, brought his head down to gently nuzzle the pup. "You'll be going home soon Runt, you have my word." Runt, quickly catching on, began to wag his tail excitedly. The small group began to listen in on the conversation King was having with the "Super Alpha, Lockjaw." Samuel simply rolled his eyes; he loved Humphrey like a brother, but he was a terrible actor. Humphrey's attention then turned to the outcropping they were on.

"Why, who is that BEAUTY of an Alpha?" "Lockjaw" inquired to King in a deep, regal-like voice.

"Ah," King responded, "My daughter, a Supreme Alpha, like all of us," he finished with pride.

"May I have a closer look?" the "Super Alpha" asked. Samuel and Princess then knew what Humphrey was doing; he was going to make it look like he was luring Princess away, so someone could sneak around and grab Runt. However, it seemed they were about to hit a snag in their plan.

"Please, come inside our territory." _Naturally_, thought Samuel, _King has to complicate things_. Humphrey then began to try to cover up the small blunder.

"Well, I see she already has a pup and mate," Humphrey attempted to cover, "So never mind." Samuel felt his and Princess's breath hitch at being called mates. They knew it was all an act, but it didn't make the feeling any less real. Both were broken from their thoughts as King spoke to Humphrey.

"Oh no," he reassure, "the pup isn't hers, and the male is just another one of my Alphas." Samuel and Princess weren't sure how they would take advantage of the situation, until a stroke of luck hit them.

"I would prefer if she meet me half-way," "Lockjaw" suggested.

"Princess, quickly!" King ordered all too eagerly. The two Alpha's, however, realized this was their chance. As Princess began to move away from Runt and Samuel, the latter, while the other Rogue's weren't looking, sent a reassuring nod to Humphrey, who at this point had recognized his old friend. Humphrey sent a relieved smile, thankful that his pup-hood friend was on his side, but was quick to turn his attention back to Princess so as to not draw suspicion.

"Oh yes, Beautiful Princess," continued "Lockjaw" in false infatuation, "My, if only we had Alphas as Beautiful as you." As Humphrey was "wooing" Princess, Samuel heard the unmistakable sound of rustling behind him, turning quickly, he caught sight of Runt's mother Kate, who, upon realizing she had been caught, crouched into a pouncing position, prepared to fight. Samuel simply held up a paw and in began to address Kate, who became confused as Samuel nudged Runt toward his mother.

"Take him, and hurry," he said in a stressed whisper. "The north-eastern passage is your best chance." Kate, who by this point was convinced Samuel was not with King, began to usher Runt away, but not before Runt turned back to the Alpha who had taken care of him.

"Come with us, Sam," he pleaded. Samuel only smiled, closing his eyes as he shook his head, letting out a soft chuckle.

"My place is hear Runt," he said gently, turning his attention back to the pup and his mother. "With Terra. We need to make sure King is stopped here and now." Runt, tears forming in his eyes, ran back to Samuel and buried his face in the Alpha's soft underbelly. Said Alpha brought Runt deeper into the embrace, while Kate watched on, a warm smile on her face.

"I meant what I said," Runt whispered loud enough for Samuel to hear, "You are just like my dad." Samuel, at this point fighting back his own tears, quickly recomposed himself, sending Runt back to Kate so they could escape. Before they got too far, Samuel called out to them, though not loud enough to draw in the attention of the other Rogues.

"Runt!" causing both to stop and turn. "We'll see each other again. I Promise. And Kate, tell Humphrey to save a space on the log for me." Trading smiles one last time, the two Westerners ran in the direction Samuel had sent them. Looking back to the valley, Samuel believed that King was truly falling for Humphrey's distraction. After giving Kate and Runt plenty of time to get away, Samuel took a deep Breath as he yelled down to the wolves in the valley. "KING! THE OMEGA'S GONE!" he called out in mock alarm. One of the two Alpha's that had accompanied King soon noticed said Omega running away with Kate. He quickly drew King's attention to the scene.

"WHAT!" yelled King. It was at that moment he realized he had been duped. "IT'S A TRICK!" From his vantage point, Samuel saw Humphrey jump off Garth's back as they ran to join up with Kate and Runt. Samuel then noticed two other, much older wolves, running in the same direction; Winston and Tony. Samuel could not hold back anymore as he began to laugh. However, his face soon fell as King began issuing orders. "ALPHAS! GET THEM! GET THEM ALL!" Samuel slowly shook his head.

"This is where the fun begins," He muttered to himself.


	7. A Turn For the Better

Samuel could only watch as the Rogues ran toward the retreating forms of the wolves from the Untied Packs. He had since rejoined with Princess just behind King. Sending Princess a reassuring smile, she seemed to relax at the silent update that Runt had been safely retrieved. The two were soon brought out of their celebratory moment by King.

"They can't handle our numbers," he proclaimed with a cruel smile on his muzzle. "They are WEAK! Purity will win!" Turning to Princess, his expression now held a look of pride as he gazed upon his daughter. "Princess," he began, "Take the rest of the pack to Winston's home, and CLAIM IT." Princess, looking to Samuel, shared a knowing look with her boyfriend, resulting in a smile from both of them.

"No father, not this time." There it was; the first time Princess had defied her father, and she couldn't be happier. It was at that moment that she felt a great weight had lifted off her shoulders. Princess had finally broken the chains that bound her to the Rogues, and to King. Turning away with her head held high, King could look on in shock as his only daughter began to walk away. Trying to think of a way to stop her, King turned to the only other Alpha near him; Samuel.

"SAMUEL! STOP HER!" Samuel only glared hard at King, and then down to the valley, the latter bringing a smile to his face.

"You know King," he began, as he turned King's attention toward the scene in the valley of the United Pack now charging against the Rogues, this time backed by a bear army, "for so long I have prayed for the day where you would finally get what you deserve, and now, IT'S finally here." King, still shocked by this sudden "betrayal", was met with another startling revelation as Samuel walked back to join Princess, who looked back at her father, who was still wide-eyed at this turn of events.

"And, what was that about 'letting your Alpha Daughter Marry an Omega?'" And there it was; the last thing that was a crippling blow to King's ego as Samuel and Princess walked away, their sides tightly pressed against each other, walking away from Banff as King's cries for them to return fell on all but deaf ears, as the new Alpha couple, NO, Alpha and Omega couple left to make a new life together. And Samuel swore that day, that as long as he had his beloved Terra beside him, along with the memories they had forged with Runt, he would always be home.

* * *

**And there you have it! I apologize if the ending seems a bit rushed, but I was having an acute case of something every writer fears; WRITERS BLOCK!** **While this is the ending of the "Howilday Adventure" rewrite, I was thinking about adding a small epilogue that takes place during "Big Fur-eeze." With that, I leave you with my usual send-off; Thank you, and HAPPY READING!**


	8. Epilogue: Redemption

**HEY EVERYONE! After some debate with myself, I DID decide to write a quick epilogue to the story that takes place after "The Big Fur-eeze". So, without further ado, I present the Epilogue to "A Howliday of Love."**

* * *

_How could this have happened again?_ King thought to himself. Once again, he had been defeated by his enemies; Kate, the daughter of Winston and Eve, and her Omega mate, Humphrey. An even more damaging blow to his ego was the fact that they were aided by their three pups, a bear, a porcupine, and a goose that was accompanied by a duck. Throughout the whole ordeal, King actually thought that his forces, which consisted of his loyal right hand wolf, Hench, as well as the western deserters Lyle and Link, would have been enough to overwhelm the group. But, he was wrong. The three wolves had been rendered unconscious by the goose, whom King recognized as part of the rescue party that saved the omega pup, Runt, the previous winter. And, just as he was about to tackle said pup, King, in turn was tackled by the pups parents. Realizing he was now alone, King had no choice but to flee.

Now, here he was; alone, cold, and starving. King knew at this point he would have to eat something, or he would pass out from exhaustion and freeze to death. Coming up upon a series of small dens, King walked into one that appeared virtually unoccupied. With the last ounce of strength he had, King plopped down onto the ground. Surprisingly, the den was semi-warm, offering at least some comfort to the tired wolf. But, after a few moments, King had an unshakable feeling of another presence in the den. His suspicions were confirmed when a familiar, Irish laden voice broke the silence.

"I always believed ones past could come back and bite then in the arse." With as much strength as he could muster, King turned to see the familiar cream fur with ginger marks of one of his FORMER top Alpha's, only to find out he felt like an Omega at heart; Samuel. Upon taking in the wolf before him, as well as a sizeable piece of caribou meet at his paws, King merely scoffed in disgust at the wolf, before turning his back on him. The wolf simply rolled his eyes and allowed a small smile to grace his muzzle. "Now is that anyway to greet an old friend?" King was a bit shocked at this statement, but still chose to ignore the Alpha turned Omega. Said Omega then sighed. Right after, he picked up the piece of caribou meet in his jaws, and began walking toward King. Coming around so that he could face him, Samuel carefully placed the piece of food in front of the tired Alpha. King, who at first tried his best to resist the offering, finally caved as his stomach growled in protest. Moving forward slightly, King tore into the piece of meat, savory the delectable taste. After a few moments, King was full to his content, or at least until he could find more food. After licking his chops clean, King then turned his gaze toward Samuel, who shifted uncomfortably under the Alpha's hard glare. After a few moments, King's gaze finally softened.

"Thank You." At first shocked by the older wolf's show of gratitude, Samuel gave an appreciative nod, while a smile spreading across his muzzle. Shifting with a bit of unease, King decided to ask a question that had haunted him since the previous winter; "How is she?" To King's surprise, Samuel's smile lessened, but his eyes gave off a caring gaze.

"Terra is doing quite well," Samuel responded in a hushed tone, "in fact, better than ever; we're mates now." King was actually quite shocked; he knew his daughter and the wolf before him had a mutual attraction for each other, but never thought they would actually become mates. He knew he should be disgusted that his daughter married an Omega, but for some reason, he could bring himself to feel that way.

"Well, um, Congratulations." The hesitant reply was said with as much sincerity as possible, as King was now debating with himself how he SHOULD feel about the news he had just heard. Samuel once again nodded his head in appreciation. He then motioned toward the entrance of the cave.

"She's outside." King's breath caught in his throat; his daughter? Here? Now? However after a brief moment of internal debate, King gave a curt nod to Samuel, a sign to proceed. As the two began walking toward the entrance, Samuel heard King say something that made him stop in his tracks;

"Why?" after a few moments, Samuel answered.

"A big wolf does not hold grudges." After a brief pause, he continued; "And everyone deserves a second chance." What happened next, shocked Samuel immensely; King, with tears in his eyes, brought the young wolf into a tight embrace. After recovering from the shock, Samuel, with a caring smile, returned the gesture.

"Thank You."

"Anytime." After pulling away from the embrace, Samuel began walking toward the entrance. That is until, he noticed he was walking alone. Looking back, Samuel saw King, with his gaze on the floor.

"What if she hates me?" King asked as he brought his eyes up to meet Samuel's. Samuel simply smiled and repeated what he had said before;

"A big wolf does not hold grudges." Samuel saw King relax a bit at this information, conveying that King's daughter did not hate him. Soon, both wolves continued their short trek to the mouth of the cave. Upon exiting the small space, King's eyes fell on his only daughter. At the sight of the hard glare she was giving him, King lowered his head and ears in shame, while also tucking his tail between his legs. Walking slowly forward, king was soon face to face with his child. After a few tense moments, Princess's hard gaze slowly melted into one of compassion. Bringing her head forward, she began to nuzzle the top her head under her father's chin, who gladly returned the gesture. For the first time in a long time, King felt the coldness in his heart melt away. A few minutes into the small family reunion, King felt a pair of tiny paws on his foreleg. Pulling away from his daughter, King looked down to see a tiny pup, no more than a few months old, smiling up at him with wide eyes, tail wagging erratically. The pup itself was mostly auburn in color, with a cream underbelly and "socks" on its forepaws, as well as dusty blonde streaks in its mane. The eyes King noticed, were also a beautiful hazel blue. Looking back to Samuel, he saw a broad smile spread across his face.

"Meet your Granddaughter, Anna," Princess said, much to King's surprise. King's shock soon fell, and a large smile soon graced his withered features. Looking down to his new granddaughter, King slowly brought his head down, the pup returning the gesture by standing as tall on her hind legs as possible, her grandfather's leg offering some balance. King then nuzzled his nose against the top of the pup's head, with both closing their eyes in content. After a few moments, King brought his head back up to look at his daughter, who now had his new son-in-law by her side. After a few moments of exchanging smiles, King closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, and let out a sign of content. Looking to his new, extended family, he finally broke the silence.

"Let's go home." Bending down, he scooped Anna up with his head so that she would have a clear vantage point to see where they were going, much to the pup's amusement. The parents let out amused chuckles as the family wolves began walking to their new home. And so, after everything he had been through, for the first time in a long time, King felt he could live with Alphas and Omegas being together. Because, if such a thing could make him this happy, how bad could it be?

* * *

**I apologize if this seems out of character for King, but I wanted to give him a shot at redemption. Any who, there you have; that is the end of "Alpha and Omega: A Howliday of Love!" I really hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it! Just a heads up, I will be shifting gears over to the Kung Fu Panda fandom for a little bit. However, before that happens, I will have to wait for the 10 day, 2 story limit spam protection period for new users to end, which should be on the 12th. So until then, expect some new Kung Fu Panda stories starting around the 13th, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


End file.
